nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Neue Elementale
Neue Elementale(German for New Elementals) is the first map of the Rise of the Elementals and the sixth map in the Second Great War Arc. This map brings yet another new crew to the Universe. Icestormshadow, Flamesword, Sky Wing, Earthknight, and Darksun were all a part of a hamlet in the Elemental Plane. However they are attacked by the Ibrificains and the peace is shattered. They take up arms to defend their village This map is made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story After the failure to Invade Berlin, the Ibrificains sat back and licked their wounds. After a period they began to raid the Aether to 'recruit' souls to rebuild their army. While a raid was happening they discovered a mysterious portal to a different plane of existence. The Ibrificains started to scout the Dimension for Souls to capture. They eventually came across a large hamlet of Souls, However they sensed Element 218 on them. Their commander, Shadowstorm ordered the hamlet to be destroyed and for the Souls to be killed in brutal fashion, to send a message, Fear the Ibrificains. Meanwhile... New Hope was welcoming a 100 new souls to their Hamlet. Darksun was among this group, as well as another well known person, a hero of the Humans. Earthknight and Sky Wing stood guard over the village that day as the celebration was taking place. They saw Red Spirits appear over a hill. Later that evening Icestormshadow, a rare Elemental Hybrid stood sentinel as the Ibrificains invaded. Ice raised the alarm, but it wasn't enough as a Dragon killed 20 Elementals in their sleep. The Hamlet's inhabitants awoke and fought the Ibrificains, However they were quickly defeated. The remnants of the souls were impaled on spikes. They then used a burst of Element 115 to reanimate the bodies. However unknown to them Icestormshadow had hidden some of the villages inhabitants in a hideout nearby. Icestormshadow said for Darksun, Sky Wing, Flamesword, and Earthknight to accompany him to retake the village. He told them his told plan... The Ibrificains had finished looting the village when they were blown back by Sky Wing, had columns of Flame shot at them by Flamesword, were pelted by Ice Shard from Icestormshadow, Earthknight made the earth swallow them, and Darksun drained of life. The Ibrificains were taken back by the suddenness of the attack and failed to shield themselves from the majority of their attacks as they destroyed them. However the Dragon noticed them, but then a strong wind came from the sky. The Dragon's head was bashed off by an Air Elemental. They were all shocked by this display of power. the Elemental introduced herself as Clary. Icestormshadow stated that from now on she she shall be known as Airhammer. They were met by the Undead. They had ultimately had to flee and abandon the village. They would travel to a nearby Town... Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Easter Egg (i'm lazy so i'm not going to list the steps for this map) * Main Quest: Escape the Hamlet Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Rise of the Elementals Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow